Fox
by zombooty
Summary: Kaito, your average, run-of-the-mill guy, goes into a forest and meets, brace yourself, a fox. Who can turn into a human. His name is Len, and Kaito somehow made got himself into a situation where Len is going to tag along for seven days. How much more cliché can we get? Kailen, Kaito/Len, you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito was wandering around the familiar woods near his home, the wind blowing through his hair, cooling him in the way that winds on significant days in storied tend to do.

He had always liked to daydream. He even had a particular spot that he found was best for daydreaming. It wasn't much, really just a large, old tree that always seemed to be beautiful shades of gold and red.

He was sitting down, back against the thick tree trunk, when he saw a fox run through the trees. It's fur was fluffed up, and it matched the colours of the leaves in his hair.

He had heard all of the tales of foxes being trickers, leading people to their untimely fates, but this one seemed to be pulling him towards it, leaving him no air to breathe if he didn't look for it. He tried to find a word for it. _Alluring_. That was it.

He followed the trail that the creature had left, feeling like either a dog or a stalker. Soon enough, he walked into a small clearing with a pond in the centre. And just like a fairytale, on the other side of the lake was that beautiful fox, drinking with its eyes closed and its body bent gracefully. He hid behind a large enough tree, and watched quietly. He could almost laugh. He didn't spend his time thinking about love or pretty ladies, but there he was, hiding behind a tree, stalking a fox.

He had almost gone and tried get closer until it raised its head and opened its eyes to look around.

Kaito's eyes practically popped out of his skull. The fox had transformed into a human, and Kaito thought that he was even more gorgeous in human form.

He looked to be around sixteen, with fluffy blonde hair tied up into a ponytail that looked like it was trying to conceal fox ears, blue eyes, ivory skin, a fox tail, and thin limbs that made him look almost fragile. He was also, to Kaito's slight embarrassment, completely nude.

Entranced by either his beauty or some strange power he had over him, Kaito stepped out of his hiding place to go meet the boy, if he could call him that. The younger saw him, of course, and tensed nervously, seeming to want to get away. He looked at the elder wearily, as if he was afraid of getting eaten by him.

Kaito, even though he could never read people, noticed. Dark blue eyes stared into an ever so slightly lighter pair.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. You'll be okay."

The fox-boy, who seemed to understand him, approached him, albeit cautiously, and whispered, his lips quivering, "Len."

"What?"

"Len. My name is Len," the younger said. His pronunciation was a little awkward, but it was endearing, almost like a mother hearing a young child trying to talk. Hearing this, Kaito smiled.

"Len." Kaito said to himself, trying out how the name felt on his tongue. "That's a nice name. My name is Kaito Shion."

Len seemed to relax, then suddenly his whole body tensed. His eyes narrowed, and his tail hung low. He hunched over, baring his teeth.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He growled out, barely audible.

Kaito took a step back, eyes widening for just a moment, before he gingerly stepped forward and gently scratched the hair behind his ears.

To his surprise, Len closed his eyes and stood on his toes, leaning into the touch.

"Will you trust me now?"

Len's eyes snapped open, and a look of what could only be described as horror crossed his face. He scampered towards the edge of the clearing.

"This, this - one of your two-legtricks! You're gonna take me away!"

Dumbfounded, Kaito just stood there, head cocked.

"Huh?"

Len's face scrunched up in anger.

"You're going to lead me into the big grey teeth!"

That was when Kaito had his mandatory dramatic realisation. He thought he was a hunter. Even though he didn't have a gun, or _any_ weapon, for that matter.

He stepped towards the shorter, and he backed up into the tree behind him.

"Really, I'm not going to hurt you."

Len gave him a once-over, and he creeped towards the other, clearing the distance between them surprisingly quickly. He pushed his face up close to the blue's, making him back up a few steps.

"Can you prove it?"

Kaito thought for a moment, then squared his shoulders.

"I think I already have." He smirked. The other quirked an eyebrow.

"Clever. But clever won't gain you my trust. I'll follow you for the next seven days do that you can prove yourself trustworthy."

It was the other's turn to quirk his brow at the sudden change in the fox.

"I'm a _fox_. Did you expect me to stay all _shy_ and _nervous_ for long? It was an effect of the transformation."

Kaito smiled a bit.

"Well, if this is how you act normally, then you can follow me, sure. Just don't be overly weird."

"You'll have to keep me in lone for that."

 **Well, look who's been pumping out chapters lately.**

 **This was originally a oneshot I was writing back in June that I decided to rewrite. Guess it's not a oneshot anymore. (Wow more multi chapter fics)**

 **Also, thanks to everyone that reads these brain dumps of stories, even if you've only read one or two. It just inflates my ego every time I see that view counter go up.**

 **But really, thank you.**

 **Peace, zombooty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**exams are finally over**

Len followed Kaito back home that evening. The leaves were beautiful shades of red, orange, gold, they flew around our protagonists like birds.

Really, it would have seemed romantic if the two were walking side-by-side instead of in a line, and if they didn't have quite as sly looks on their faces.

There was also the fact that one out of the pair was nude.

The taller stopped abruptly, just remembering this fact. He removed his coat and turned to face the blond.

"Since we're going to my flat, you should, ah, take this and put it on."

Kaito cleared his throat and shoved the bundle of fabric at the shorter.

Len took the piece of clothing with a short laugh and a quirked eyebrow. The taller of the two furrowed his pair.

" _What?"_

The blond smirked, tail swishing to the side.

"I was waiting for you to remember that I was naked."

He put on the coat, only leaving the top button undone. He grunted a bit.

"I can't really move my tail." The fox fussed with the back for a second, before giving up.

"Eh, whatever." Len started walking, overtaking the blue.

"Where is your flat anyway?"

Kaito quickly caught up to the shorter, grabbing his hand and almost dragging him.

"Just follow me. I'll show you where it is."

The walk to his apartment was long. Twenty minutes worth of walking long, and Kaito was holding his hand the entire time. Len was glad that his feet had pads on them to protect him.

"Couldn't you have just taken a bus?"

Kaito turned to look at him.

"I like walking." He shrugged and stopped in front of a tall, white and green building. They stepped inside.

The lift lobby was average. Un-pristine tile flooring. Kaito pressed a button. Seventh floor. Time to wait.

Len was staring, soaking in little observations of his partner. His blue hair was swept to one side, his eyes were blinking just a little too much for it to be normal, and he was drumming on his leg.

He was kind of pretty.

It was then when the lift reached the first floor, announcing its arrival with an obnoxious ding.

Before the shorter had time to restart that train of thought, his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged into the elevator.

Time to wait. Again.

Len was suddenly aware of every single one of his mannerisms. Was he standing weird? Was he twitching a lot? Did he look weird? He didn't know.

He also didn't know why he suddenly cared.

It wasn't like he wanted Kaito to be his mate.

…Yet.

 _Okay,_ Len thought. _You're being weird. By that I mean extra gay. Like, even more gay than usual. And that's a feat of nature, if I say so myself. Anyway, he_ is _attractive, both physica-_

Ding!

Of course, saved by the bell. Both Len and the author sighed in relief. If not for the elevator coming to a stop, we would have been subject to an eight-page essay on his feelings in the present moment.

Anyway, back to reality(or was it fiction?). Kaito reached to grab him again, aiming for his hand this time, and he hit his target.

 _Warm,_ Len thought. _And very, very gay,_ said another part of him.

So he was dragged through a corridor and into an apartment without realising because instead of thinking of where he was being pulled to, he was thinking about _who_ was doing the pulling.

He wondered what those large, warm hands would feel like pinning him down…

Haha, as if.

He was so preoccupied with simultaneously imagining gross sexytime and kinkshaming himself that he didn't even notice when he was shoved into a small apartment. In fact, he got startled when he realised where he was.

He saw Kaito smirk out of the corner or his eye.

"Not paying attention?"

Len tried to convince himself that his sudden cocksure attitude didn't turn him on even more. And he couldn't say that he didn't find that cocky smile attractive.

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Have you _already_ forgotten why you're here?"

Len gulped and looked to one side, breaking out of his stupid daze.

"Um…"

The human's smile widened.

"I'm supposed to gain your trust," Kaito took a step forward, backing him into a corner.

"Remember?"

Len looked up at him, suddenly very aware of the thirty centimeter difference between them.

And it seemed to be getting smaller and smaller…

They kissed.


End file.
